Change
by The Forgotten Silent Maiden
Summary: He started as a young kid losing his parents, and ended up being a kid with a bounty on his head. He didn't understand the fundamentals of life, till it was too late to take back what he took. Now he's struggling to see what he lost, to the man he considered family. His name is B, and he wants to tell you his life story. Better Summary inside. Not a Romance story.


**Summary: He was three when he lost his parents. He was four when he met his uncle and cousin. He was five when he lost his aunt. He was six when he found out what he actually was. He was seven when he almost died. He was eight when he became a hero and a villain. He was seventeen when he fell into a coma. His name is B, and after so much loss and sorrow, he finds it hard to believe there is anything good in the world. **

**Genres: Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Characters: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Tony Stark, Phil Coulson, J.A.R.V.I.S., A.L.F.R.E.D., Pepper Potts, Loki, Natasha, Howard Stark, Director Fury**

**Shipping: Bruce W. /OC (Deal with it), Pepperony**

**A/N: Yeah this includes Yaoi, but not to the extreme, mostly just boy x boy x boy. Any other ships I will add later but this is about it. This is the only time I will add such a long note before a chapter, and this particular story is just for fun so don't expect regular updates. **

**One more thing this story is completely AU, so that means a lot of what I write won't match up to either the Avengers or the Justice League. A lot of this is just for one, it is going to be considered a serious/ a babble story based on my ideas so it might just be a bunch of random one-shots but I want it to follow a sort of time line so don't expect that too much. **

**On with the story, more A/N's at the end.**

_He felt blinded and cold, staring at the warm red liquid coating the once crunchy white ground. Blue eyes expanding as he fell to his knees, the warm liquid reaching to his thighs. _

"_M..M." He struggled to let out, shaking as he touched his mother's opened palm._

_A shuddering breathe and he looked up at her, eyes beginning to sting as he refused to cry. He glanced up at her fading brown eyes, a small smile touching her bleeding lip. She closed her hand around his hand and dragged him closer, wrapping him in a half-hearted hug._

"_Shh, my little angel." She gasped, wiping away a falling tear. "This is a happy day."_

"_Muu…Muu." He sobbed, placing a hand on her stomach before twisting the fabric in his small thick palms. He rested a head on her heat and began to sob harder. _

"_Shhh, it's okay." She whispered, holding back her own desperate sobs. "Mommies got a special song for you." _

_She took in a deep breathe, flinching as her gun wounds began to sting from the movement. She looked at her crying child and brushed his hair back, feeling faint and desperate to stay with her child._

"_H-Happy Birthday to you." She hushed. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday my baby, happy Birthday to you."_

_Her eyes began to drop, her hand falling to her side as she let in another shaky breathe. She glanced at him._

"_Happy Birthday my little one." She whispered, eyes dropping as a dull thud began to pound in her ears. "And a Merry Christmas as well."_

"_Muu!" He shrieked. "Muuu!"_

_She felt a smile touch her lips, no longer having the energy to cry or scream. Her vision was being blurred, and all she could clearly see was her child's electric blue eyes._

"_I love you." She hushed, closing her eyes._

"_Muu." He sobbed. "Muuu."_

_She closed her eyes and laid her head back, her mind and body going light as she felt herself losing consciousness._

"_L-Love, Muu." Her son pleaded through his tears. "Love Muu!"_

_Her world darkened as a smile appeared on her face. _

_He felt his body began to shake, eyes squeezing shut as he felt her heart begin to stop._

_Why wasn't his mom moving anymore? They were playing a mean game._

"_Muuu!" He sobbed. "Love! Love! Love!"_

_We're they mad he couldn't talk? He was saying something! He was saying Love!_

"_Love! Love!"_

_He heard sirens, and began to whine. Those were loud and noisy, and he didn't like them._

"_Muuu!" He shook her again. _

_Wake up! Wake up!_

_The sounds were getting louder, and he was sobbing now, what was happening?! He covered his ears with the weird liquid. His parents were covered in it. His daddy said one time that they needed to keep that in them so why were they leaking?!_

_He remembered getting hurt one time, and that stuff came out. Maybe they were hurt!_

_The sirens were so loud, it was almost hard to ignore now. He screeched in fear, eyes shutting tight as tears fell down his face. He buried his head into his mother's side in hopes of her helping to cover his ears. She did nothing._

_There was a screech, and car doors swinging open as a bunch of people began to talk and yell aimlessly around him. He sobbed, pressing his head further towards the snow. _

_Suddenly he was lifted up, and pressed against another person's chest as they helped muffle out the sounds he was hearing. He looked up to see Alfred._

"_Awad!" He screeched in tears. "Haw! Haw!"_

_Alfred's face grew pale and he hugged him closer._

"_Everything's going to be okay, Master Bruce."_

_He remembered, him saying that as the same icky red liquid left his body as well. Except this time he knew what was happening._

_Alfred was dying._

"_Afed!" He sobbed, watching as the gunman jumped out the window._

"_It's alright Master Bruce." Alfred heaved out. "It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay."_

"_Afed, Love you!" He sobbed, clutching onto the older man's vest. "No weev."_

_The man laid a shaking hand on his shoulder, and Bruce blinked back tears._

"_I'm sorry Master Bruce."_

"NOOOO!" Bruce yelled, throwing his body up as he broke out into a cold sweat. Tears leaked down his eyes before he fully covered his face in the pillow he was given.

"Bruce, what the?" His cousin got up and sat by his side. "Again?"

He nodded tearfully, blue eyes glancing up at his cousin's brown ones.

He was pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry Bruce." He whispered. "I Really am. I wish there was something I could do."

He sobbed harder.

**A/N: Well that's it, seriously, like I said this is just for fun. For those who don't understand, he was dreaming. **

**MUU translates to MOM**

**Bruce has a Speech Disorder that will clear up later. **

**SO yeah before I leave I need to say a few things. Bruce is... I believe it's called Intersexual which means he has both reproductive organs, and it will be explained eventually. He has six Biological Parents, Don't Ask it WILL be explained. **

**Another Note is that Any questions asked will be answered through PM if you're a guest, um I'll be able to answer in the Next Chapter. **

**Now this is short, hopefully I have more to write next time. **

**-Maiden Out.**


End file.
